Divine Influence
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Tomin's betrayal does not go unnoticed.


This story came about due to a discussion I had with one of my fellow admins over at the CBO FB page. We were speculating on why Tomin would not only go back to the Ori, but become a commander in their army after he seemed so doubtful in Line in the Sand. This is what we came up with. She also gave me the title, so thanks! Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Divine Influence**

Tomin continued to stare at the ring platform long after he'd sent Vala back to the planet. The ship had left orbit only moments after so he knew she was safely away. She was alive and he knew he should be happy. He wasn't. He'd betrayed everything he'd ever believed in, challenged a Prior and allowed the mother of the Orici to escape. But all that paled in comparison to the knowledge that he'd allowed Vala to leave without him. Again. He loved her and wanted her with him but he also wanted her safe. She was stubborn and he knew she'd rather die than accept the Ori as gods. It was her confidence in what she'd told him that made him doubtful. Could it be true? Was everything he'd ever believed a lie? He wasn't sure any more and that scared him. There was one thing he was certain of, though. Whether or not the Ori were gods, they were not going to allow him to live. Taking a deep breath, Tomin squared his shoulders and readied himself to confront his fate. When he opened the door, he wasn't at all surprised to see the Prior standing before him, an emotionless look on his face.

"The Ori are aware of your betrayal, Tomin of Ver Isca." he said in a monotonous voice.

"I am prepared to face my punishment." he replied without flinching.

The Prior did not speak again as he motioned for two soldiers to lead Tomin away. Tomin felt a calmness wash over him as he was shown to an empty chamber and shackled.

"You will remain here until we reach our destination." the Prior told him.

"Where are we going?" he asked suspiciously. Why did the Prior not simply kill him?

"The Orici wishes to see you." was the only answer as he turned to leave. Tomin continued to stare at the door long after his departure wondering just what the Orici wanted with him.

()()()()

Tomin had no idea how long he sat in that cell, only that it felt like a lifetime. He was given food and water but saw no one for any length of time. The soldiers that did come in neither spoke to nor looked at him. He was a traitor, a blasphemer. His one time friends now saw him as the enemy. But he wouldn't change what he'd done for anything. Vala was safe and that was all that mattered. His thoughts were cut off when the door opened. Tomin looked up expecting to see a soldier entering but he was wrong.

"Tomin, you have betrayed your creators." the Orici intoned. "You have betrayed me and you have allowed my mother to be further corrupted by the non-believers."

"I do not regret my actions." Tomin said as he stood to face Adria. "I do not believe that anything I said or did would have swayed Vala away from her beliefs."

"Given enough time and patience, my mother would have come to see the truth. You are weak."

"You are wrong, Orici. Vala would rather die than give up her convictions. I couldn't allow that to happen. She is my wife."

"You would give up your life to save hers?" Adria asked, sounding almost confused.

"I would." Tomin stated, standing straighter.

Adria studied him for a long while before a slow smile crept over her face.

"Because of that, the Ori have chosen to allow you to live."

"I don't understand."

"You saved my mother's life. She trusts you. You are the key to bringing her back to me, back to the Ori."

"But I have come to doubt the word of the Ori. How am I to convince Vala if I have lost my own convictions?"

"Do not worry, I am here to save you."

Tomin's brow creased as Adria raised her hand in front of his face. He suddenly felt weak and he was having a difficult time remembering how he'd ended up here. What had he been talking to the Orici about?

"Sleep now, Tomin of Ver Isca." Adria said softly as he fell to the floor. "When you next awaken, your belief in the Ori will be stronger than ever."

Tomin's eyes closed heavily as he watched Adria smile maliciously then turned to leave. All thoughts fled as he allowed the darkness to take him.

()()()()

Hours later, Tomin walked onto the bridge of the ship. Adria and the Prior turned to him with a knowing smile.

"How are you feeling, Tomin?" Adria asked.

"Much better, Orici." he bowed slightly. "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori." Adria responded, an evil grin on her face.


End file.
